GOONland Resistance Movement
The GOONland Resistance Movement, also called The Afgoonistan War in an allusion to VietFAN, is the four month occupation-like conflict between GOONS and various ~ alliances that arose after the defeat of The Unjust Highway during the Unjust War. GOONS was uninterested in securing exit from the war and therefore found itself fighting the combined forces of ~ alone. By the end of 2007 fighting of significant scale was long since over and GOONS reduced to a six-figure total nation strength. Timeline Background *'September 8:' The Genmay-BoTS War causes the cyberverse to devolve into the Unjust War. *'September 17–23:' All GOONS allies in the Unjust War (except SPAM) surrender, disband, or pull out of the conflict. Goonland Resistance *'Early October:' Large numbers of nations flee GOONS. *'October 19–20:' Fark passes GOONS in score, then total nation strength. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=5071&view=findpost&p=131270 http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=1333&view=findpost&p=133773 *'November 13:' CSE merges into UPN, effectively ending their state of war against GOONS. *'Mid-Late November:' There are only 10 active wars involving GOONS nations, at least two of which appear to be random raids. Large-scale fighting appears to be over. *'November 23:' Norden Verein and its allies the Finnish Cooperation Organization and Protectorate of Curland declare white peace and a Non-Aggression Pact with GOONS due to the Fall Gerechtigkeit. *'November 26:' HeroesOfGaming clarifies that they are not in a state of war with GOONS. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=8498 *'November 27:' The Mostly Harmless Alliance declares white peace with GOONS. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=8599 *'Early December:' GOONS membership slips below 100; total nation strength near 600,000.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=8562&view=findpost&p=237125 *'December 5:' ICON disbands, effectively ending their state of war against GOONS.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=9184 *'December 23:' GOONS membership plummets to 75; total nation strength nears 500,000. *'Early January:' With only two active wars against GOONS in progress, both declared by nations of the New Polar Order, large-scale fighting has ceased. *'Mid-January:' Nine new wars are declared against GOONS. Of the 57 nations that remain, only 33 are active. Total nation strength slides near 450,000 and average strength sits at 8,000. The alliance, however, still possesses nearly 170 nuclear weapons. 49 GOONS nations currently sit in peace mode. *'January 16:' Last official war against a member of GOONS expires. *'January 27:' Alliance membership has fallen to a mere 50 nations, with total strength falling to 382,050. 127 nuclear weapons remain in GOONS arsenals, however, with 43 nations in peace mode, and only 29 active nations, the alliance has little war effectiveness. Average strength slips to 7,641. Two active battles remain against a single GOONS nation. *'January 29:' GOONS membership slips below 50 member nations. *'February 16:' GOONS currently has 44 nations with 26 active nations; 390,797 NS, 8,882 average NS, 125 nukes, and a score of 1.78. They currently have no defensive wars and only three offensive wars by a single GOONS nation against three NPO nations. *'Feb 19:' **The GOONland Resistance Movement enters its 155th day, officially passing the Holy War of Farkistan as longest single conflict in the history of Planet Bob. **Sharduke, Black Team Senator from Confederation of Imperial States, sanctions GOONS-affiliated former Black Senator Sarafina and GOONS member WarriorConcept at the behest of New Polar Order. *'March 5:' The Illuminati is all but destroyed in the face of overwhelming odds in their own defensive war, ending their involvement. *'March 17:' Atlantis disbands. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=17265 *'March 25:' Although Azure Empire has neither declared peace with GOONS nor officially disbanded, it is now a defunct alliance with no government and less than 10 nations. *'April 2:' Northern Treaty Organization disbands. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=18828 *'April 19:' A total of 29 GOONS nations remain with an average strength of 10,855 and a combined strength of 314,788. 82 nukes remain in the alliance, which currently has a score of 1.36. 66% of nations are active, however, all 29 nations are in peace mode. *'June 11:' GOONS privately and quietly disbands. *'July 25:' Even though they disbanded; 17 nations still remain using the 'Goon Order of Neutral Shoving' Alliance Affiliation; 166,395 NS; 9,788 Average NS; 41% active; 0.74 score; 6,248 land; 38,935 infra.; 5,187 tech; 184 aircraft; 23 nukes; 1 anarchy; 102,213 soldiers; 79 tanks; 32 cruise missiles; 3 war and 14 peace mode. Hidden GOONS After most government had ragequit or were banned, Director of GOONland Security Alastor advised remaining GOONS in November 2007 to either outright surrender and get on with their lives, or fake surrender and join the Hidden GOONS spy network. Hidden GOONS were masked at GOONS new gametramp.com forum—the forum hosted by the now-banned Error404 was destroyed in mid-November—in a "Hidden GOONerie" forum, where each agent could view only his own subforum where he/she could submit reports, and posts to all agents made by GOONS gov (Sarafina, Alastor, jazzi (not to be confused with jazzy) and later House Mouse Sleepy/Sreepy) in the top-level Hidden GOONerie. Hidden GOONS numbered in the hundreds, but quickly dwindled as the 9-month GOONland Resistance wore on. See also *Unjust War Category:Alliance Wars Category:Major Wars Category:Wars Category:Goon Order of Neutral Shoving Category:BLEU